castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Demon Realm
The Demon Realm is the fifth area available for questing in Castle Age. To unlock the Demon Realm, you must complete the special mission in the Land of Water (A Look into the Darkness). The Demon Realm's random Soldier drop is . Main Quest 1: The Living Gates Sub-Quest 1: Cast Aura of Night Sub-Quest 2: Save Lost Souls Main Quest 2: The Belly of the Demon Sub-Quest 1: Prepare for Battle Sub-Quest 2: Fight Off Demons Main Quest 3: Spire of Death Sub-Quest 1: Slay the Black Dragons Sub-Quest 2: Cast Meteor Main Quest 4: The River of Blood Sub-Quest 1: Resist the Lost Souls Sub Quest 2: Defeat the Banshees Main Quest 5: The Forbidden Ritual Sub-Quest 1: Fight Demonic Worshippers Sub-Quest 2: Cast Holy Light Spell Excavation Quest: Cave of Wonder Excavation Quest is a special quest that is time based and does not offer skill points. Instead the questor has 120 hours to complete levels, earning rare items that can be useful in alchemy. The maximum level is 8 although players are allowed to collect if they have completed at least 1 level of the quest. The higher the level of the quest, the greater the chances to get more and better items but also increases the energy required to level it further. Warning: After collection on any level, the timer and quest progress are reset and you start over at level 0, so don't collect until feel you are done. There is no advantage to partially completing a level; if you feel you cannot complete your current level before the timer runs out, you're better off simply collecting immediately. Loot List: *Level 1: Rune of Mists x1 (100%) / Rune of Leaves x1 (0%) / Rune of Embers x1 (0%) *Level 2: Rune of Mists x2 (100%) / Rune of Leaves x1 (0%) / Rune of Embers x1 (0%) *Level 3: Rune of Mists x2 / Rune of Leaves x1 (~60%) / Rune of Embers x1 (0%) *Level 4: Rune of Mists x2 / Rune of Leaves x1 (100%) / Rune of Embers x1 (0%) *Level 5: Rune of Mists x2 / Rune of Leaves x2 (33%) / Rune of Embers x1 (67%) *Level 6: Rune of Mists x2 / Rune of Leaves x2 (70%) / Rune of Embers x2 (10%) Always 1 Ember *Level 7: Rune of Mists x2 / Rune of Leaves x2 (100%) / Rune of Embers x2 (??%) *Level 8: Rune of Mists x2 / Rune of Leaves x2 (100%) / Rune of Embers x2 (50%) *All levels also have a chance to drop demi-points. Energy Requirements: *Level 1: 3.23% Completion per click / 1395 Energy total *Level 2: 3.23% Completion per click / 1395 Energy total *Level 3: 2.63% Completion per click / 1710 Energy total *Level 4: 2.63% Completion per click / 1710 Energy total *Level 5: 2.08% Completion per click / 2160 Energy total *Level 6: 2.08% Completion per click / 2160 Energy total *Level 7: 1.85% Completion per click / 2430 Energy total *Level 8: 1.75% Completion per click / 2565 Energy total Refer to this spreadsheet to see actual loot drops and add your own data. Special Mission: The Rift Notes * You do not need to repeat the Special Mission to unlock the Sub-Quests for the 5th of the 5 Main Quests. Once the Special Mission has been completed, once a Main Quest hits 100% influence, it will then automatically unlock the Sub-Quests. * "Quest Completions before 100% Influence" represents the number of times you need to do a quest before you can get your influence there up to 100%. * The Orb of Keira is both an Alchemy and a Magic drop. As a magic item, it has 0 attack and 0 defense points, but if you wish to see if you have an orb or not, you can check your magic page to find out. By going to your Alchemy page, you may summon Keira, the Dread Knight, who is a monster. * You may only have 1 Orb of Keira at a time. Even though you may do the quest multiple times, if you have an Orb of Keira in your inventory, another will not drop for you. The game will say ''that another has dropped for you, but the number in your inventory won't be raised higher than 1. ''Once you use an Orb of Keira, then they will begin to drop for you again. This is still true if a Keira you summoned using a previous orb is still alive. Category:Quests Category:Excavation Quests